


Please...

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Death, Bugs & Insects, Gross, Infected Characters, M/M, Nausea, Pain, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Lockjaw leaves one last surprise for Knock Out. Mainly, bugs.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Kudos: 10





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, this one is kind of gross. If you don’t like the word “gurgling,” please think carefully before reading.

Knock Out didn’t know he was hurt. He didn’t know that Lockjaw had taken advantage of the chaos. He didn’t know his recent memories were wrong.

They were recovering on the bridge when his stomach heaved. Knock Out started, grabbing the railing for support. Starscream looked over his shoulder and saw the medic steadying himself.

“Over-dramatic much?” Knock Out opened his mouth to speak and winced. He was feeling something in his throat...a gurgling, cold something.

He realized what was about to happen when his knees gave out. Knock Out hit the floor with a loud bang; the others saw and rushed out.

“Knock Out, what is going on?!” Megatron shouted. Knock Out placed a hand on his chest. He could feel his insides rumbling.

“There…” He coughed, fighting down another gurgle. “There are Insecticons in my body, Lord Megatron.” The bridge fell completely silent.

The squeaking of the eggs became more pronounced. Shockwave leaned forward to examine Knock Out’s trembling chest plate.

“I can try overloading the circuits in your chest, which should kill the infestation. However, it will be very painful.”

“Do it,” the medic growled. He motioned to Starscream. “Will you hold my hand, Screamy?”

“You actually love me?”

“Yeah, and I’m also sure Megatron would promote me for barfing up bugs on you.” Starscream winced but took his hand. Shockwave slowly turned Knock Out onto his side and began to fiddle.

Pain shot through his body. Knock Out howled, crushing Starscream’s fingers. He’d never felt anything close to this.

It wasn’t working fast enough. He could still hear them.

Knock Out let go of Starscream’s hand. The seeker saw what he was about to do and yelled at Shockwave.

The medic ripped apart his chest plate, digging at the bugs. As carcasses were flung across the bridge, Knock Out grazed his spark.

He flailed for Starscream’s hand again. Every inch of Knock Out’s body was screaming at him in agony.

“Make it stop…” His eyelids were getting heavy. “Please...make...it…”

The pain stopped. And Knock Out got a discount on wonderful sleep.


End file.
